MI PRIMER AMOR
by PERLITHA
Summary: BYAKURAN ES UN NIÑO SOLITARIO QUE UN DIA CREE ENCONTRAR EL AMOR EN UN PEQUEÑO PELIRROJO.         LA VERDADERA RAZON DE QUE BYAKURAN QUIERA DESTRUIR EL MUNDO Y JODERLE LA EXISTENCIA A IRIE


**Notas del fanfic:**

ESTA ES MI PAREJA FAVORITA DE TODO KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN Y ME ENCANTA LA MANERA EN QUE ESOS DOS SE TRATAN.

ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE Y MAS TARDE COLGARE MAS FANFICS DE ESTA SERIE.

Mi primer amor.

Byakuran se quedo mirando como su madre sostenía a sus nuevos hermanos en aquella cama de hospital. Rebusco en la bolsa de su padre hasta sacar de ahí una bolsa de malvaviscos y empezó a comer.

-Byakuran mira, son tus nuevos hermanitos- dijo feliz su padre mientras su madre destapaba esas tres cabecitas y se los mostraba.

-Están calvos.-Contesto el pequeño siendo gracioso y haciendo reír a sus padres.

-Por supuesto, tú tampoco tenías nada de cabello cuando naciste.

Byakuran sonrió mientras se echaba a la boca otro puñado de malvaviscos, ya sabía lo que significaban nuevos hermanos, menos atención para él, mucha menos de la poca que ahora tenía.

Las semanas pasaron y aunque sus padres le demostraban todo su amor cuando podían, era difícil dividir su atención entre tantos niños, aunque a decir verdad ninguno estaba tan inconforme como el peliblanco.

Su madre ya se había recuperado totalmente del parto de los trillizos, lo cual significaba que de nuevo podría llevarlo al parque a jugar. El parque que estaba cerca de su casa no era muy grande, pero si era muy bonito y tenía muchas flores plantadas en cada esquina. Todos los días a las 3 de la tarde su madre lo llevaba ahí junto a todos sus hermanitos para que se divirtieran unas horas antes de irse a cenar.

-¡Voy a jugar en la caja de arena!- aviso el peliblanco a su madre, antes de correr hacia el mencionado juego.

Cuando Byakuran llego al centro del parque se quedo viendo algo extraño, unos niños estaban haciendo un gran alboroto reunidos en un círculo, fue a ver por curiosidad y se molesto al darse cuenta de que solo se estaban riendo de un pobre niño pelirrojo que había perdido sus gafas, que ahora estaban en el suelo partidas a la mitad. No sabía porque pero aquel niño le parecía lindo, a pesar de ser la primera vez que lo veía.

-¡Ya déjenlo!- ordeno a los demás chiquillos que dejaron de reír y se alejaron corriendo, sabían que Byakuran era el niño más peligroso de por ahí.

El peliblanco levanto al otro niño y trato de consolarlo.

-No llores, veras que tus gafas se arreglan fácil con un poco de cinta.-le dijo con una sonrisa.

El pequeño trato de dejar de llorar y saco de su bolsillo un rollo de cinta adhesiva blanca.

-¿P-podrías darme mis gafas?-pregunto aun sollozando un poquito.

Byakuran levanto del suelo los dos pedazos y los puso en las manos del pelirrojo que los unió lo mejor que pudo estando casi a ciegas.

-Gracias…- le dijo ya mas clamado.

-¿Por qué te molestaban esos niños?- pregunto curioso el peliblanco.

-Llegue hace poco y creo que no le caigo muy bien a ese niño Gamma y los otros.-contesto algo triste.

-No te preocupes y no les hagas caso, están celosos de que tú eres más lindo.- le dijo sonriendo y haciendo que el más pequeño se sonrojara.-Me llamo Byakuran ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Shoichi, Irie Shoichi.

-Qué bonito, Sho-Chan~.

El pelirrojo se sonrojo sin saber porque al ver la sonrisa del otro niño.

-Ahora yo jugare contigo, ven vamos a la caja de arena.- y diciendo esto lo tomo del brazo y lo jalo hacia el juego.

Byakuran saco una botella de agua de su ropa y mojo la arena con ella.

-Así podemos hacer castillos como en la playa.- le dijo a Shoichi que lo observaba con una mirada de curiosidad pero sin decir nada, era como si hubiera leído su mente.

Los dos se pusieron a jugar y Byakuran hábilmente levanto un hermoso palacio hecho de arena, mientras que el pequeño Shoichi solo consiguió hacer un cubo.

-El tuyo es muy bonito Byakuran-san, el mío no tiene chiste.- dijo algo frustrado el pelirrojo.

-¡No!, a mi me gusta mucho tu cubo, esta tan… simétrico y derechito.- le dijo el peliblanco tratando de consolarlo. Shoichi le sonrió y continuaron jugando.

Al terminar el día Byakuran se despidió muy contento y corrió alegre al encuentro con su madre que estaba contando a sus hijos antes de irse del parque.

-Byakuran ¿Por qué vienes tan feliz?- pregunto curiosa su mama.

-Es que hoy he hecho un nuevo amigo y es muy lindo.- contesto alegremente.

Al día siguiente estuvo impaciente toda la mañana en el jardín de niños y cuando su madre fue a recogerlo al medio día, pregunto si no podían ir al parque más temprano.

-Lo siento mi vida, no se puede. Ya sabes que tus hermanos en la primaria salen hasta las 3 menos cuarto de la tarde.

Byakuran inflo sus mofletes como signo de inconformidad, pero sabía que nada se podía hacer.

Fue a su casa, merendó e hizo su tarea, que consistía en una plana de palitos y otra de bolitas. Si, estaba muriéndose de aburrimiento.

Por fin faltando 5 minutos para las 3 de la tarde su padre entro con sus otros hermanos que acababa de recoger de la primaria. Se quitaron el uniforme cambiándolo por ropa mas cómoda y rápidamente se fueron al parque.

Byakuran corrió al centro del lugar donde el día anterior había conocido a Shoichi y lo busco con la mirada. Lo encontró rápido jugando en los columpios. Quiso darle una sorpresa y poniéndose detrás de él le dio un gran empujón cuando no lo veía.

Shoichi se espanto un poco e hizo un esfuerzo por detenerse, luego vio al pequeño peliblanco, riéndose de él.

-Que malo eres.- le dijo con las mejillas rojas.

-¡Ja, ja, ja! Lo siento, es que no pude resistirme a sorprenderte.- le dijo de manera juguetona.

Shoichi también le sonrió y comenzaron a jugar felizmente.

Pasaron 4 meses y los padres de Byakuran se alegraban de que su hijo ahora fuera verdaderamente feliz y ya no se sintiera molesto por tener demasiados hermanos.

Había llegado febrero y se acercaba el festival por el día del amor. El niño peliblanco sonrió mientras veía a su madre confeccionar un bonito yukata azul cielo con malvaviscos en el.

-Ya esta.- Exclamo la mujer viendo su trabajo finalizado muy satisfecha.- Con esto estarás muy lindo mi vida.- se dirigió hacia su pequeño hijo.

-Gracias mama, estoy seguro de que Sho-Chan también se pondrá uno muy bonito.-y sonrió pensando en el pelirrojo.

-Quieres mucho a Sho-chan ¿verdad?- pregunto su padre acercándose.

-Sí, es mi mejor amigo y lo amo.- soltó alegre y sin pudor.

-¿De veras?- parpadeo su madre

-Sip, y como ya va a ser el festival del amor, voy a decirle que lo amo y que quiero que sea mi esposa, como ustedes dos.- dijo de corrido y mas emocionado que nunca.

Los dos adultos rieron y le dirigieron miradas amables a su retoño.

-Si eso es lo que sientes no hay mejor momento para decírselo que en el festival del amor.- lo alentó su madre.

-Y será más especial por que se llevara a cabo en el parque donde se conocieron, es perfecto para una confesión.- continuo animado su padre.

Byakuran había esperado mucho ese día, había recogido muchas rosas rojas del jardín, porque le recordaban a Shoichi y su cabello, y orquídeas blancas porque se era el significado de su nombre, y las había puesto todas juntas en un bonito ramo.

El día del festival la familia salió de la casa y se dirigió al parque, con el peliblanco andando varios pasos más adelante que sus padres y hermanos. En cuanto llegaron, el peliblanco comenzó a buscar a su amigo. Por fin lo encontró viendo a los peces dorados mientras comía un algodón de azúcar.

Byakuran corrió hacia él, y lo llamo para que volteara, entonces pudo ver que había algo de tristeza escondida en sus ojos cubiertos por las gafas.

-Hola Sho-chan, feliz día del amor.- dijo tratando de alegrarle y estirando el ramo de flores para entregárselo, pero el pelirrojo no lo tomo.- ¿Qué pasa Sho-chan? Son para ti tómalas. Si te preocupan las espinas de las rosas le pedí a mi mama que se las quitara todas.

Pero aun así Shoichi no tomo las flores.

-Hay algo que necesito decirte.- susurro el pelirrojo desviando un poco la mirada.

-Sí, yo también quiero decirte algo muy importante Sho-chan- interrumpió el peliblanco.

Shoichi volvió a verlo a los ojos, lo que Byakuran interpreto como que quería que continuara.

-Te amo.- dijo sin rodeos el mayor.- Y quiero que seas mi esposa.

Estaba más feliz que nunca esperando la respuesta de su Sho-chan, pero no le agrado nada ver como la expresión del pelirrojo cambiaba a una bastante desagradable, como si lo que hubiera escuchado lo aterrara.

-E-eso está mal, tú no puedes amarme, los dos somos hombres.- contesto por fin casi gritando.

-Mi mama y mi papa dicen que eso no tiene nada de malo…- trato de explicar, algo decepcionado por aquella reacción.- Yo realmente te amo y quiero hacerte feliz por el resto de tu vida, por eso quiero que nos casemos como hicieron mis papas.

-¡Tú estás loco!- Grito el niño de lentes- ¡Eres un fenómeno, te odio!

Empujo al otro niño y salió corriendo perdiéndose entre la gente.

Byakuran solo pudo quedarse quito, viendo como su amigo se perdía entre la multitud. Luego de salir de aquel shock comenzó a caminar muy lentamente sin fijarse realmente en la dirección en que iba.

Uno de sus hermanos mayores por suerte vio al pequeño peliblanco, caminado como un zombi, con la mirada muerta y obviamente a punto de llorar mientras arrastraba por el suelo el ahora arruinado ramo rojo y blanco.

-¡Byakuran! ¡¿Pero que te paso?- salió corriendo hacia él y lo abrazo mientras lo revisaba.- Dime que tienes, ¿alguien te golpeo? ¿Te hicieron algo?- pregunto preocupado, pero el niño no respondía, solo se apretaba mas contra él en un abrazo desesperado mientras gruesas lagrimas empezaban a salir de sus ojos color lavanda cristalino.

Ahí acabo el festival del amor para toda la familia que decidió regresar a casa para que el pequeño pudiera descansar y calmarse.

Mientras lo arropaban el peliblanco les conto a sus padres todo lo que había pasado.

-Lo siento mi vida, pero cuando te enamoras de alguien siempre corres el riesgo de que esta persona no te corresponda.- trato de sonar consoladora su madre.

-Pero yo no quiero que Sho-chan me odie.- pronuncio a punto de volver a llorar.

-Es solo que él estaba sorprendido.- trato de explicar su padre.- Veras que mañana cuando vallan al parque podrán hacer las paces y volver a ser amigos.

Byakuran suspiro y rápidamente se quedo dormido.

Al día siguiente no había clases, era domingo. El pequeño peliblanco se la paso observando por la ventana o viendo la televisión pero siempre con un semblante triste impropio de él.

-Byakuran ya casi son las 3, vamos al parque.- anuncio su madre, tratando de sonar alegre, no le gustaba ver a su siempre animado niño tan apagado.

Por fin llegaron al parque como siempre, aun había unas cuantas decoraciones del festival, pero todo se veía limpio. La mujer se sentó en una banca y se preocupo al ver que su hijo se quedaba ahí junto a ella, siendo que antes apenas llegaban salía corriendo.

-Anda Byakuran ve a jugar.

-No quiero jugar si no está Shoichi.- contesto en un tono sombrío.

-Hijo, estoy segura de que si hablas con el todo se solucionara, si tanto se quieren por lo menos pueden seguir siendo amigos.

Byakuran pareció pensárselo un poco y luego sonrió aliviando a su preocupada madre.

-Tienes razón, iré a verlo y haremos como si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.- dijo ya más alegre.- papa me dijo que no todo estaba perdido y que tal vez mas adelante Sho-chan y yo podamos ser algo mas, pero supongo que por ahora me tendré que conformar con ser su amigo.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y se fue corriendo a buscar al pelirrojo.

Busco durante un buen rato y no logro dar con su amigo. Reviso los columpios, la caja de arena y prácticamente todo el parque.

Por fin se decidió a preguntarles a los otros niños si no lo habían visto.

-No, no he visto a Irie en todo el día.- Contesto Iris.

-¿A Shoichi? -Pregunto Kikyo, un niño de pelo color aguamarina.- No, no lo he visto en todo el día, y eso es raro, porque por lo general está aquí desde temprano.

-Ese niño de todas maneras solo se juntaba contigo, ji, ji.- se rio Bluebell, una niña de tan solo 3 años.

-Creo que hoy no vino, o no se, no me importa.- le respondieron Gamma y sus hermanos.

Byakuran pasó el resto del día triste haciendo cubos chuecos en la caja de arena.

-¿Y como te fue, mi cielo?- pregunto su madre al final del día.

-Mal. Sho-chan esta tan enojado que hoy no vino al parque.- se notaba que estaba muy decepcionado.

-No te preocupes, tal vez hoy su mama no pudo traerlo, ya veras que mañana esta aquí como siempre.- le dijo consoladora tratando de sonar alegre.

Byakuran no pudo aguantarse mas, corrió abrazando a su querida madre y se hecho a llorar en sus brazos totalmente desconsolado.

Pero al día siguiente Shoichi tampoco estaba ahí, ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente, ni al siguiente…

El pelirrojo nunca volvió.

Los días y las semanas fueron pasando y un día sin explicación alguna Byakuran volvió a sonreír normalmente y a jugar con los otros niños del parque como siempre.

Su mama no sabia a ciencia cierta lo que le había sucedido a su hijo para que volviera a estar alegre, así que solo dedujo que al fin había olvidado a aquel niñito pelirrojo llamado Shoichi.

Que equivocada estaba…

Mientras Byakuran construía alegremente castillos de arena, solo pensaba en su venganza.

-Me las pagaras por abandonarme Sho-chan… te arrepentirás…- canturreaba alegremente mientras sonreía de la manera mas diabólica que nadie jamás hubiera visto.

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO Y QUE NO ME HAYA SALIDO MUY OOC.

LOS PADRES DE BYAKURAN LOS BASE EN... UN SUEÑO BASTANTE RARO QUE TUVE, YA LO SABRAN DESPUES...

DEJEN REVIEW PLEASE.


End file.
